


My ray of sunshine

by TheMoaningMyrtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Forehead Kisses, Hallucinations, M/M, One Shot, Sad Derek, Sad Ending, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoaningMyrtle/pseuds/TheMoaningMyrtle
Summary: "I need to get it." Stiles mumbled."Get what?" Derek asked as calmly as he could."My Jeep, I left it at Scott's." Stiles answered.Derek's heart felt like it was going to break.Because Stiles lost his Jeep 2 years ago.





	My ray of sunshine

Derek stroked the younger man's soft brown curls of hair as he held Stiles as gently as he could.  
The last 2 weeks... it feels like he's been living in a nightmare.  
Derek hated it.  
He hated himself for not noticing that Stiles wasn't feeling well.  
He hated it how he didn't realize sooner that there was something wrong with Stiles' usually warm and sweet scent.  
He hated it how he didn't pay any attention to his eating.  
He hated it how he didn't see the bags under Stiles' eyes.  
He hated it how he ignored Stiles' unusual quietness.  
He hated it that Stiles was lying in here.  
He's supposed to be at home.  
Playing video games. Eating fast food.  
Fighting with Derek and making out with him after that.  
Watching some crappy superhero movies in the middle of the night at Derek's loft.  
Stiles was supposed to be happy.  
Energic. Talkative. Sarcastic. Full of life.  
But instead of that he was lying in Derek's arms- pale as snow.  
Skinny, so so skinny that Derek was afraid that even one single kiss would probably break him.  
He can't eat anymore, his body just... can't take it.

\----------------

_"Mr. Stilinski... I'm so sorry, but there's nothing that can be done." The doctor said, voice soft and genuine._

_"What do you mean nothing can be-"_  
_John raised his voice but was stopped by Melissa's gentle hand._

 _"John... His body can't take it anymore. He can't eat. He can barely drink anything._  
_He's hallucinating. He doesn't know where he is. He repeats himself. He- John..."_

_Melissa let out a sob._

_"He's dying, John. He's dying and there's nothing that we can do about it._  
_We have to say goodbye to our little ray of sunshine." Melissa sobbed._

\----------------

Derek bit his lip hard, trying to muffle up his sobs.  
He can't lose his-  
Derek squeezed his eyes shut.  
He can't lose HIS Stiles.  
He can't lose HIS ray of sunshine.  
But... Stiles doesn't want the bite.  
Derek knows. He understands perfectly why the younger man wants to remain as human, but Stiles can't just GIVE UP.  
Derek won't let him.

"I won't let him..." Derek whispered.

"I don't want it, Mom..." 

Derek bit his lip again.

"Stiles, hey.." Derek said softly- gently petting Stiles' head and kisses his neck.

"Hnngh... D-erek?" Stiles mumbled weakly and blinked sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. I'm here, baby." Derek answered gently.

"I need to get it." Stiles mumbled.

"Get what?" Derek asked as calmly as he could.

"My Jeep, I left it at Scott's." Stiles answered.

Derek's heart felt like it was going to break.  
Stiles lost his Jeep over 2 years ago.

"It's okay, Stiles. We can get it later." Derek said.

"After our nap?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek blinked rapidly, he promised himself that he's not going to cry in front of Stiles. The younger man doesn't need that right now. So he chuckled instead.

"Mmhm, after our nap." Derek nodded.

It was quiet for a while after that. 

"...Derek?" Stiles whispered softly.

"Yes?" Derek whispered back.

"....I'm going to die, right?" Stiles said- voice shaking slightly.

Derek couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Shhh shhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Derek murmured brokenly and turned Stiles around gently that they were now facing each other.

"Am I going to see my mom again?" Stiles whispered and in that moment he sounded so small, so young.

"You need to give a permission to bite you, Stiles. Please, just-" Derek pleaded but Stiles stopped him by placing his hand on his cheek.

"I love him. I love, Derek. Do you know him? He's amazing. I wished that he was here right now. I wanna beat his ass in Mario Kart." Stiles smiled gently, his eyes distant.

Derek let himself to cry, he couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm right here, love. I'm right here." Derek sobbed.

Stiles' eyes were blank for 5 seconds before they found their focus again and he stroked Derek's cheek.

"Derek? My Derek?" Stiles asked, smile growing wider.

"Yes, yes, yes. Yours. Always yours." Derek nodded. 

"I love him." Stiles whispered.

"And he loves you, so much." Derek whispered back.

"I wish he was here..." Stiles sighed happily.

Derek didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"I'm sleepy." Stiles mumbled.

"Then go to sleep, love." Derek smiled softly.

Stiles nodded and let Derek pull him closer against the older man's front. 

"I wanted to marry you and adopt some kids. Maybe get a dog. Rebuild the Hale house. Grow old together. Have a... future with you." Stiles whispered.

Derek just nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you, ya know. You've been so strong, Derek. So so so strong. And you're going to keep it that way when I'm gone." Stiles said.

"Stiles-" 

"No, let me finish. I want you to move on, I want you to have a family. A future." Stiles mumbled.

Derek started to cry even more.

"I can't just ABANDON you." Derek sobbed.

"You won't and I won't leave you either...  
I will always be there with you. Your own personal guardian angel." Stiles chuckled weakly.

Derek kissed his forehead.

"I love you, I love you, I LOVE you." Derek cried as he placed feather soft kisses all over Stiles' face. 

He felt Stiles smile sweetly under his lips and squeezed his hand when Stiles' cold and bony one clasped his. 

"Derek..." Stiles whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"You need to let me go, love." Stiles said.

"I- I can't-" Derek sobbed.

"You have to, I need it. I NEED you to let me go, that's my wish. I want you to let me go." Stiles smiled softly at him. 

"I- " Derek's voice broke, he sounded like a child. Hell, he even FELT like a child.

"Please, Derek. I love you, I will always love you. You know that. You need to let me go, sweetheart." Stiles let out a sob of his own and kissed Derek's mouth softly.

\-----------------------------

Derek didn't know that how long they've been quiet, but as the tears blurred everything around him and the burning, heavy weight around his heart came slowly back, he kissed Stiles' cold forehead.  
Listening to his now own hollow, empty heart as its sickening fast rhythm was deafening to his own ears.  
As he rested his head on Stiles' cold chest, he closed his eyes. Trying to find the comforting sound of their joined heartbeats.  
But the only thing that he could and will ever find from now on- was his own.  
Derek opened his eyes and smiled brokenly as he took Stiles' hand in his own.  
Finally whispering those 5 words into the cold darkness: 

**_"I'll let you go, baby."_**

**Author's Note:**

> Because I enjoy seeing yall in pain.
> 
> My Instagram: [The House of Sterek](https://www.instagram.com/thehouseofsterek/)


End file.
